


Things always come different than one could predict

by Rubinia



Category: Hellsing, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubinia/pseuds/Rubinia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice Cullen is an exception to the rule. This time Cullens face the worst danger since Victoria's machinations. Vampire world holds secrets still, some as inevitable as nightfall, yet far more troublesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things always come different than one could predict

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own neither Twilight nor Hellsing characters, original storylines and characteristic features of worlds they display. I understand these belong to their respective owners. This is the work of fiction (and imagination) based on said works of fiction, the piece of writting made entirely by me.

Carlisle met the stranger at door.

"A night guest. Welcome to our house! There are seven of us who learned to live in peace accompanying humans rather than feed on them. Please restrain yourself from hunting in the area. Some of the locals are our friends.  
We have chosen human way of living in order to repay the world our existence by deeds of humanity. I myself am a medicine doctor. My son is in love with Bella, charming girl from neighbourhood. Instead of hunger he found love. Every one of us abandoned drinking human blood. Animals' is nutrishious enough. It is rewarding and growing easier as time passes.  
So, you see, we can coexist with true humans whom we have been once."

"Frankly, you cannot." smooth move as the stranger leisurly exposed pistol and pointed it at Carlisle's forehead. "Excuse disillusion."

Single look at the gun was enough to say that it was heavy, handy and shared family resemblance with iron bar. Shot rang and echoed in ears while drill through the head-of-the-family's head was done.

"Besides..." second shot pierced Carlisle's heart with surgical precision. "Behind the words of peace there always is a war. "

Eldest vampire here-dweller suddenly deteriorated into soft, flour-like ash. Hostile growl grew from throats of Cullens. Wild, half-mad sound quite simmilar to roar of sea at storm. Emmett threw the table at the foe, then sofa and fireplace followed. Pile of bricks and broken wood aren't supposed to stop any vampire even if heigh up his knees. The shooter stood there with wide smile on his face and didn't lift a finger as Esme, Emmett and Rosalie jumped at him. Their enraged cry filled the room. Strangely, there were no familiar sounds of marble mine during working hours as they made their way through flesh. They shed blood. The sight mortified both Jasper and Alice. It is known vampires are stone-hard creatures with no liquids inside tissues.

"The man! He was a man! You have betrayed Carlisle!" Alice cried.

Terror she felt grew as the gifted girl found the proxime future all dark and enigmatic. Most probably Quileute werewolves have learnt about the kill and hurried to wipe out monsters who finally exposed their true nature. Weight of guilt crushed her heart in half. She hardly noticed shrieks, growl and sounds of breaking solid, massive things. Alice heard these as if from afar.

"You're wrong Alice, note that his heart has never bet." Jasper whispered the statement with adamant confidence. His curiousity and disbelieve intruded her feelings disruptively. "I can feel him even now." he touched her ankle gently.

Alice turned at him seeking further explanation. She found only Jasper's head close to her foot, swaying a little, literally bebodied head. Honey eyes rested at Alice intently. Moodshifter spoke to her again, this time faint and voiceless. She managed to lip-read otherwise undistinguishable words: "Be brave my love. Make your death regret coming! - "

Room was ruined. Huge holes in cellar and missing walls. Devastated interior. Furniture in pieces. Not a shred of a werewolf. Tall man clad in damp red cloack and extraordinarly wide hat threw faint shade upon Alice.

"Speak out your fate, future-teller. " he suggested.

Bright sunny eyes opened wide. It will not happen, she stated firmly. Thanks to her gift the masacre she just saw is to be burrowed deep in nonexistence. Breathing heavy out of old habit, Alice Cullen gathered thoughts while Jasper was comforting her with his extraordinary ability of shifting emotions. Fear ceased before long. Fear that throws a little girl into running far away. The next second a phone in her hand. Alice was calling Cullens one after another.

"Urgent family gathering. "

Less than an hour later all were sitting by the table in the main room. All but Alice who took a sit by the fireplace.

"I see full moon. A man with wide smile and hat, covered with red. Red coat. He comes at night. It's all blur... " she pressed her forhead with slender fingers. "Only the man is still the same. Still there. I mean here. He's alone, Edward is out at Bella's bedroom, the rest of us at home. We welcome him as we always do with nomadic vampires. Carlisle presents us, explains our morals and priorities..." the tale proceeded and clarified as sharp memory of superhuman being carefully tracked pieces of information regarding the disturbing future. It's going to be tiresome as always when Cullens debate and decide the course of action. Each change changes everything, so Alice has to be focused on every newly formed sheme of the future. Well, better safe than sorry.

"Noone ever takes us by surprise as long as Alice is. Jasper and Edward can see through emotions and thoughts of every trespasser." Rosalie said firmly.

"We'll be wary." Carlisle noded.

The meeting would come differently then.

Doctor Cullen opened front doors and looked intently at the enigmatic individual.

"You are said to walk freely under the sun... Cullen vampires. - "

"Except public places, yes. You too, don't you, my night guest?"

"Night is good." muttered the stranger as he rushed forward. Red coat moved fluidly like leatherly wings. Widespan of red hat nearly equalled the doors' space. "Yes I do, my agoraphobic host. The difference is I don't sparkle."

Vegetarian vampires placed themselves in loose, defensive formation Jasper had tought them.

"Why have you come?"

Wry smile.

"You've become popular. Books, movies, maybe election will be next? Flash lights do no good to creatures of the night." hollow, unstopable laught followed the lecture. Whole room grew darker and shades denser.

Vegetarian vampires weren't quick to attack. Their mentor raised them different way. As Jasper said, it was wiser to let your opponent show his cards in play.

"We are aware of your vile intentions. Better disarm yourself and retreat." Edward advised dryly.

Stranger paid no attention. Seven Cullens made attempt to flank and disable the lone warrior. Then he started shooting, which led to hasty retreat. None of them was fataly wounded, but some suffered minor drills.

"Inapt. Children in the fog. It disgusts me to see you swarm."

They clashed again. Multiple scenerioes of the fight emerged one by one. Variety of perpetual thrusts, shots, dodges, tricks entangled in violence. Then more sophisticated ways came, as Jasper chose to use tactics he hated and considered repulsive. At the end there was no difference. Only the larger in number group suffered looses.

"No matter what it's still a bloodshed." was the conclusion spoken aloud.

Alice hestitated as another scheme of future bloomed. Front door just opened again.

Rosalie steped forward, composed look on her face, but eyes bright with excitement.

"I'm glad you have come" she spoke softly. Smooth silky moves, complicate arabesca of gestrues finished with hands wrapping around red cloack. Rose shoke beautifull head throwing rich golden hair in the air. Curls rested on guest's shoulders.

"You're mine, I'm yours." pleading look and charming smile. Tenderness of touch. Other Cullens were all silence while some of them extremely embarassed. Rosalie leaned closer and got shot in mandible. She recoiled with shock and moan. The man Rose failed to seduce grinned at her.

"Naked women. Flayed women. Eviscerated women. I've seen all stages of nudity. You're not first one who try."

He stepped aside just in time to let infuriated Emmett miss the target. Muscleman's crushing jump shattered floor instead, then the strongest among Cullens attacked at close range. No harm to his girlfriend ever goes unpunished. That day it was first time, as ferocity differes from efficacy.

Alice looked with disbielieve at Rosalie sitting by the table.

"That was quite a thing... But forget it. We cannot overpower him. Need of other options."

"I've come upon idea. Let's flee to Antarctica. "

Alice straightened her back and send stern look to the flowerpot in the window. The vision cleared. White desert, winter's whine and monotony of everlasting snow. Stains of footsteps divide horizon in half. Rosalie panics a little.

"No, no, no. I've grown so hungry. Let's leave. Leave quickly."

Jasper is listening intentionally for a good while.

"I feel terror and pain." he whispers. Emmet gives Edward a punch.

"Earth to Edward. Share what you read in brains of these guys. Over."

"Who cares."

"Do I have to ask you kindly? Please don't be a jerk. The situation is serious."

"Not at all serious, it's rather a joke. I shouldn't ever leave Bella at the first place. She was crying and I thought my heart would break. I hate myself for not keeping my promises. I would die in pain multiple times just to know she is safe and happy right now, but this particular thing is impossible. Damn it!"

"Ed, people behind the horizon are in trouble. We are superhuman beings. Give them a minute of your time and tell us what is happening there?"

"What are you talking about? I am at the wrong hemisphere of Earth with no link whatsoever with the love of my life. I do regret vampires have no tears to shed!"

"It's over, these men are finished. I wonder why." Jasper says.

"Desert kills in many ways. Look!"

Where sky meets ground in the land of eternal ice there was red point. Common in colour of fresh blood, hardly distinguishable at first, yet horribly familiar later.

"Run!"

Run until the continent ends. Hear hurricane of wind in your ears, have your knees crushed, head torn out of shoulders and wear open heart on your sleeve.

"Why in hurry, arctic hares?"

Here and now Edward shared startled look with his gifted sister.

"Well, one may learn a lot from what others think of him. Alice, would I really be like that? Isn't it your imagination?"

"I'm sorry, Ed. Call it love. I'm not in a mood to tease you now. "

"There's another option. Instead of wandering at surface we should bury deep down. Two kilometres of thick ice and snow. Imagine! Who needs a better shield? Like a bug in apple, we'll be lost from the sight." Emmett insisted vigorously.

Another insight into future. Alice shoke her head with disaproval.

"We would eventually go mad with hunger." she reasoned.

"Listen. As we speak of it, there are seven of us against one weird guy. I say we firstly hunt some whales, then gather ammunition and finally meet him on even terms."

Alice clenched teeth in frustration.

"Perfect. Can't see anything. Bloody werewolves interfere."

"Hey, sweetie, let them cooperate. It did worked last time." Jasper can be persuasive with no efford. However, his loved one only shook her head with sadness.

"Nothing happens the same way twice. I hate surprises, I really do." Swift, well practiced move placed her full palm near right ear while signal roamed aether.

"Bella? It's Alice. Listen, it's important. Could you shake the idea of messing with our plans out of wolves' heads? Now my third eye is blind, so we lost any tactical advantage... No, it doesn't help. Yes, they are, if they stay away from our teritory and our fight. No, we won't fight side by side. Prejudice? I just want to see what our opponent would do, I wanna know him, see him through! Understand that... Bella... Good. Thank you. I'll call you shortly after vision comes back."

Alice sat down, palms put on knees. She could only wait.

"Werewolves might be useful. Make them fatigue our foe. We only need to lure him onto their grounds." Jasper furthered the idea. Dark hair girl half-closed bright eyes.

"It's impossible for me to say." she sighted. "The only thing I know it's immoral act."

What she didn't share was she knew the initial response of their foe to werewolves' appearance. Laughter of genuine amusement followed by words:

"I have dogs too!"

*

"It's changeing!" Alice gasped in excitement. Plentity of grim scenerioes are gone. Instead of being future, they just shifted aside and became a part of her memories. Harmless memories. How comforting. Like a long lasting nightmare sweetly replaced by dawn.

"All have changed. We're safe! For now. I can feel that someone has made a vague decision, so in consequence the hunter won't be after us."

 ***

"I've always wanted to see England. You know what, why won't we go there for holiday? Famous foggy days and constant rain are ok. You won't be night-bound."

Edward found it hard to counter Bella's wishes.

"Love, any minute. If you like of course we will." he is sure to spoil her awfully for all eternity.

Sudden shock on his face, followed by pain and hellish abbyss of grief.

"Edward! What's happening?! Dearie!"

His forced smile was nonetheless stunning.

"Just Alice. Her visions. I hate to say it, dear, but it is deeply recommended that you go with Jake. He'll be a happy dog."

"W-why? I love you Ed. I can't give Jake any hope, it would be too cruel."

"He'll be happy you are still alive and human. The way you should stay, my love. He is a good companion as every dog is - "

"Don't call him like that! It's childish." she snapped.

"That was simply a comparision. As I wanted to say, Jake is likely to eagerly enjoy the trip. That'll keep your spirits up. It horrify me sometimes as your affect towards me borders with addiction."

"Love, you really want me to suffer withdrawal syndrom?"

"I only wish you follow your dreams. Get the best expierience, gather memories. Bring photoes."

"You said you were ready to cross the ocean for me just a minute ago. Edward, say it, what has changed? I need to know. I want to know."

They shared silence of uncomfortable density. At last, Edward reluctantly explained.

"None of us Cullens will cross the border of England. This is beacause we've finally come to understand why Alistair... You don't know him, he's a vampire Englishman and Carlisle's old friend... is such a nerve-wreck constantly fearing for his life. "


End file.
